


Reversal

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Literally just a self indugent fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: Soobin is bullied for being a nerd, when his hot college boyfriend arrives in front of the school gates on a motorcycle.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1258





	1. Chapter 1

He squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to ignore the snickers as best as he can.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. 

He was by all definitions a nerd- freakishly tall body tucked into a seat, hunched over the many books he brought to school each day. His glasses, duct-taped together from the sheer amount of times he was forced to repair them, only brought more attention to him, when all he wanted to do was hide away.

It's hell.

The class president tries to cut in for the most part- always calling Soobin out to help with an errand, or asking for the class to be silent, but even he knows that there are just some hierarchies impossible to debunk alone.

So he grits his teeth, and tries not to drown out the noise.

“Look at his uniform. So fuckin uptight,” one of the popular kids elbows another, concealing their laughter behind their hands.

Although the action is seemingly hidden, Soobin knows that it’s still designed to attract his attention. He only sets his jaw straight, and continues facing ahead.

He doesn’t know why he gets picked on.

He’s quiet and keeps to himself- has a handful of friends in the other classes, but has somehow had the misfortune of being in a class with the largest amalgamation of nasty students.

He looks down at his uniform discretely, to check whether he really does look uptight, but frowns. 

He was wearing the same button up shirt and tie as everyone else- maybe he had buttoned it up to the very top, but so what? That was the dress protocol.

Hesitantly, he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, and hunches down so as to make himself less visible. 

Maybe it was his attempts to ignore the bullies and their taunts that had only made him an easier target, but Soobin supposes it’s better than direct engagement, which would only get him into more trouble with the school.

Still, he decides that he won’t let them get the better of him, and continues reading his book.

_Thwack._

Something hard suddenly hits the back of his head, and he almost instinctively turns around, when he remembers what doing so would mean. 

Direct engagement.

He lets a beat pass, before he continues reading, praying for the teacher to quickly come before the end of class, his head stinging. 

“Ya, are you ignoring me? You think you’re better than me or something?” He hears a chair scrape back, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

_Please._

He prays that the other isn't bold enough to directly attack him in the middle of class, and that somehow fate is nice enough to spare him. But then he feels a grip on his arm, and his eyes widen in panic.

Before the hand finds a bone-breaking grip on his arm- one that he knows is already hard enough to bruise, a girl calls out.

“Stop, Woosung! the teacher could come back any second!” He hears a girl hiss, and then the movement stops. He internally breathes a sigh of relief.

“You’re fuckin lucky, you know that? Just wait till class is over,” comes the threat, and Soobin clenches his teeth, already visualising the bruises that he has to cover up.

Soobin had never really reported any of the bullying that went on- only tried to cover it up as best as he could. He didn't want his family to worry, and knew that the school would be powerless to do anything against the rich family that backed his relentless bully, though the many bruises that formed along his arms was making it increasingly harder to pretend that he was just accident-prone. 

Sometimes he wished he could say something.

When the teacher finally makes her way back into the classroom, the class quiets. But even with the added protection, Soobin still feels uneasy with the burning black eyes boring into the back of his head. 

The hours don't seem to move fast enough.

Constant whispers and sympathetic looks around the classroom makes his increasingly hard to breathe, and his vision swims. 

He had always been the target for abuse, but this time it seemed that Woosung was in one of his worse moods, with no room to plead for forgiveness.

The bell finally rings, signalling the end of class, and Soobin makes no waste of time. He grabs his bag as fast as he can and bolts for the door. 

“Ya, come back here!”

He makes it just in time to dodge Woosung and his group, but he doesn’t trust that the other won’t chase after him, so he keeps running.

He rushes down the multiple flights of stairs of the school, dodging and weaving past people as he tries to make his way to the school exit, and doesn't stop even when he's out of breath. His lungs burn and his legs ache, but he keeps on going, because he knows that the witch-hunt won't stop once the day is over. 

It'll stop when he escapes.

When he finally makes it to the school exit, his eyes widen, legs coming to a stop. There's a crowd.

He panics.

Why was there a crowd?

Pulling his hair in frustration, he makes another assessment of the group in front of him, and tries to gauge whether he's able to push his way across. He was never going to be able to get out in time- perhaps he could blend in, but knowing Woosung’s relentless pride, it was more likely that he was going to be beat up in front of the crowd, and no-one was going to help.

It was going to be over for him.

Then it hits him.

Why were there so many people just crowding around and not leaving?

Eyes squinting in front of him, he sees both boys and girls alike, nudging each other, and giggling to themselves. What was going on? 

“Go talk to him! No, you!” He hears one of the girls whisper.

Soobin frowns slightly, only wanting to go home, before hoping that Woosung hasn’t yet caught up.

“Hey! Don’t push! Wait your turn!” Someone yells at him, but he ignores it. 

_Just let me through,_ he thinks desperately.

When he finally pushes his way to the front, he sees what the other students are whispering about.

A sleek, black motorcycle is parked next to the school entrance, with its owner- messy, striking blue hair from the wind, intense dark eyes, pierced ears and a leather jacket leaning against it.

Yeonjun.

Under normal circumstances, Soobin would have laughed at the get up, but all he can do is stare in surprise.

The elder hadn’t said anything about showing up today. He had assumed that he would be taken with his college classes, but no- more importantly, how was he supposed to approach him with all of these people around?

“Gotcha!” he hears the loud bark of Woosung from behind him, and his stomach sinks as a hand reaches out to grab the material of his shirt.

_No._

Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, Yeonjun turns around, all dark gaze and tousled hair, and his face lights up.

“Soobinie!” he yells, grinning. Almost comically, the two girls closest to him quite literally fall in a faint at the sight.

Eyes wide, all of the students stare back and forth between this handsome stranger and the school nerd, mouths hanging open.

Only the slight gasp of “him?!”, as they watch the elder push through the crowd and launch himself at the other.

Staring in confusion, Woosung lets Soobin go, and backs up at the sight of the elder.

“I came to pick you up today,” Yeonjun says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as he takes Soobin’s arm into his own.

Ears reddening, Soobin hesitantly wraps the arm around the elder, overwhelmingly aware of the many pairs of eyes on them.

He doesn't know what to do, or how to react, but he can feel his heart racing. Pausing for a moment, he shyly whispers, “What’re you doing here?” 

It's with bated breath that the girls around him lean forward for the answer, and part of Soobin can't help but feel strange. He knows that his boyfriend was popular, but it was completely different seeing it in action among people that he knew.

“My college classes were cancelled for today,” Yeonjun smiles smugly, before pushing Soobin’s hair back.

“He’s a college student?!” a nearby girl chokes, and several mutters of jealousy ensue. Soobin can even feel Woosung tensing at his side, unsure whether to run or not.

Yeonjun places a hand around Soobin’s arm, but he winces at the contact with his forming bruise from the day’s earlier events.

He prays that Yeonjun doesn’t notice, but he supposes that it was stupid of him- the elder never misses anything.

His eyes sharpen.

“Another bruise? You’re so clumsy, Soobin-ah!" he says, voice raising in volume, as he pulls the younger close.

"But at least it wasn’t anyone else who did this, right?” he adds, smile suddenly turning sharp and dangerous. It’s clear that the words are meant for any prying ears or eyes to hear, because there’s a sudden shift in the air, and suddenly everyone is looking the other direction.

Eyes pleading with the elder, Soobin gives a slight shake of his head, and the other relaxes his stare. 

“Okay, let’s go now,” Yeonjun beams once again, before patting him on the cheek and pulling on his helmet. 

Once the elder is out of sight, everyone begins murmuring at once, wondering who the mysterious, hot stranger was. 

“I can’t believe a nerd like him knows someone like that!” Soobin hears a girl whisper angrily as he walks past to catch up to Yeonjun.

Soobin can’t help but smile to himself.

He can bear hate comments- had already experienced so many of them that it was nothing new to him anymore, but it was nice hearing compliments to Yeonjun for a change.

He still doesn’t like the idea of Yeonjun picking his battles for him, even if subtly, but he thinks it might be okay to laugh at the seemingly school-wide shock of his alarmingly attractive boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin goes on an arcade date with his college boyfriend, when he encounters trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an exact continuation but i wrote it that way so it's more easily digestable- please enjoy anyway :') i just wanted to write some more snippets from their life as a giant nerd and a hot biker couple hehehe

“Feel free to play whatever you want- I’m just going to pick up some drinks for us,”

It’s with a quick pat on the cheek and an affectionate smile that Yeonjun leaves Soobin behind, hand already pulling a chic black wallet from his back pocket as he walks away.

It was rare that they ever went out on a proper date- Soobin had always been too shy to go anywhere too public, and much preferred spending his afternoons and weekends lying on Yeonjun’s apartment floor, doing homework under the soft glow of the setting sun, while the elder practiced his guitar.

Soobin’s mother never really opposed it either- she too had taken an unusual liking to the elder, any conservative views about his wild blue hair instantly cancelled out by his undeniable charm and responsible college boy aura.

That, along with his impossibly high grades.

“You’re way too perfect,” Soobin had groaned one afternoon, as he poured over his biology notes the day before his exam, hands ripping at his hair.

He had always been one to achieve high marks, but it just didn’t seem to come as easily to him as it did to the elder, who never seemed to study.

“That’s because I have a good memory,” Yeonjun had laughed, reaching over the bed to ruffle the younger’s.

“You, on the other hand, work extremely hard, so in a way you’re much more perfect than me,” the blue-haired boy had added on, smiling dopily, before pressing a kiss into the other’s forehead.

Soobin had only spluttered, pushing him off with flushed cheeks.

It was sometimes hard dating such a cool, older boy.

He hadn’t exactly expected the school to find out about their relationship so soon, and in such a way- but after that incident, Woosung had mostly seemed to leave him alone. 

There had expectedly been a lot of whispers about him, but any signs of hatred directed at him were fuelled from a place of jealousy, rather than anything more.

He had even unexpectedly received a high five from a girl in the corridor one time- someone that he barely even knew, which had sent him into overdrive for the rest of the day overthinking the interaction.

But still- he didn’t want to get too complacent. 

He could still feel Woosung’s dark eyes boring holes into him every other day in class, and even if he didn’t seem to be as daring as he usually was, Soobin didn’t want to find out whether he was just saving his anger up for a more opportune time.

That was why he liked to stay inside for the most part- there was less of a chance he would run into anyone he knew while outside, and especially while on something as public as a date.

It had been his suggestion this time though- his exams were finally over, and he had promised Yeonjun that he would be okay with an outing as small as this- a nearby arcade that Yeonjun referred to as one of his usual haunts.

Soobin probably loved games just as much as Yeonjun, but he preferred more to play them indoors, unlike the elder, who seemed to thrive off of public competition.

As he waits for the elder to buy their drinks, he quickly smooths down his white, button-up shirt. He didn’t exactly know how to dress for their date- Yeonjun had pretty much seen all of his three outfits already, so he had borrowed something from his brother’s wardrobe.

He’s pretty sure that it looks a little strange on his big, lanky body, and probably makes him look a lot more formal than he intends to be, but Yeonjun had only reacted with an eye-crinkling smile.

“You look so handsome, Soobinie!” he had cooed, pinching his cheeks, before being waved off in embarrassment by the younger. 

Yeah, sometimes it really was hard dating such a cool, older guy.

As he waits, he chooses to look at the various machines to find one that he could potentially enjoy. There were some fighter-style games, as well as classic pinball machines, which Soobin peered at in interest.

He thinks back to a comment Yeonjun had mentioned about a boxing glove machine- one that he had managed to get the highest score on in the past week, when he hears a commotion.

“Ah fuck, this game is so rigged. As if anyone could’ve gotten that score on this piece of trash,” he hears someone complain, before being backed up by a round of hoots.

He turns around, and sees a boy with dark hair, kicking at a machine. He’s surrounded by a group of boys and girls all decked out in expensive, luxury brands, stretched out as if they owned the place.

Soobin swallows.

Ah.

Large groups.

This was why he didn’t like going outside.

He tries his best to look away, so as to not attract attention to himself, but he accidentally knocks into a pole as he moves, his glasses falling onto the ground.

The entire group turns around.

“What the fuck were you looking at?” the dark haired boy barks, rising from his position near the machine, and Soobin’s blood runs cold.

He quickly drops to the ground, trying to find his glasses, but before he knows it, the group has already advanced upon him.

“Get up. I want to get a good look at your face,” the boy commands, towering over Soobin.

When Soobin doesn’t move, he stomps his foot on the ground, making him flinch, before roaring.

“I said get up!”

Soobin quickly scrambles to his feet, his lanky height clearly catching the other off guard for a second, before he’s backed up onto a nearby machine.

“Well, well, who would’ve thought a warthog would come to a lion's den like this?” the boy sneers, while his friends laugh around him.

“I don’t know, he’s kind of cute. In a sad way,” one of the girls coos, peering up at him. He flinches as she moves his face to look at him from all sides.

“These your glasses?” another girl asks, picking up the dropped duct-taped pair. He swallows, nodding.

For some reason, he doesn’t think she’s going to hand them to him nicely.

“Here,” she says, before throwing them on the ground, another boy crushing them underfoot.

His vision swims.

As they laugh, he tries to manoeuvre away, making up an excuse to leave, but they push him back onto the machine, and he winces.

 _Why me?_ he thinks with an internal groan.

He had thought that his days of being harassed would have been over, judging by the recent developments at school, but it seemed he couldn’t escape it everywhere.

Even with his towering height, it was his soft heart and lack of experience that prevented him from fighting back.

Suddenly, one of the girls lets out a low whistle, breaking Soobin’s train of thought, and nods in the opposite direction.

“Hey, check out the hottie near the counter! D’you think he’s alone?” she asks, leaning back to admire the view. 

Eyes flickering, Soobin shifts his head to look as well, and sees a mop of blue hair.

They make eye contact.

He barely has time to open his mouth, before the other is storming their way.

One of the girls quickly smooths out her hair, and stands up straight at the unexpected arrival. But before she can say anything, Yeonjun moves past her, pulling Soobin to his side.

“What’s going on here?” he asks, eyes piercing, as the group of students look to each other, as if scrambling for answers.

“I- we were just having a chat, weren’t we?” one of the boys stutters, before nudging Soobin in the side.

Soobin looks to the ground. 

Yeonjun’s eyes narrow.

“Yeah, we were just having a chat! Would you like to join us?” another girl smiles, touching his arm, before he sharply yanks it away.

“No thank you,” he says politely, eyes never leaving Soobin’s. The girl's smile drops.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asks clearly.

Soobin can’t nod fast enough. 

Before they leave, Yeonjun gives them one final glance, eyes stone cold, before kicking away the shards of glass that used to make up Soobin’s glasses.

“Whoever did this, I’ll contact the owner for your identification. Assholes,” he says, before pulling Soobin away.

When they’re finally out of sight, Yeonjun looks up into the younger’s eyes, and is alarmed to see tears.

“Oh hey, hey, don’t cry,” he says, lifting up his sleeve to wipe them away, before being pushed off with a laugh.

“No, I’m just relieved. I’m not upset, I promise!” Soobin says, smiling.

“Do you want to go somewhere else? I’m sorry this was such a bad experience for you,” Yeonjun says, mussing up his hair, before looking away in shame.

God, he was too cute.

Soobin only looks down at him with a fond smile, shaking his head.

“No, no…if this is your favourite place, I still want to play. What happened wasn't your fault. I’m just worried I won’t be able to see where I’m going,” he jokes, gesturing at his eyes.

Slowly, a cheeky smile spreads across the elder’s face.

“Then I guess that gives me an excuse to hold your hand,” he grins.

In the end, they spend the rest of the afternoon exploring the arcade and playing all of the games that Yeonjun had promised to show Soobin the previous day.

As expected, most of the high scores belonged to the elder, a result of many years of tireless playing, but Soobin was still a formidable opponent despite his poor vision.

The group of students from before had also had the sense to leave the arcade after the spectacle, which meant that the cold feeling in Soobin’s stomach was finally able to melt away.

Instead, it was replaced by the much warmer feeling of Yeonjun’s hand in his.

“Is there anything else you wanted to do before the end of the day?” the elder asks, when it finally nears closing time. 

Surrounded by the soft glow of the arcade lights, Soobin thinks to himself that there wasn’t anything he wanted more than to be in the other’s presence.

Still, he frowns for a moment, pretending to think, before leaning forward cheekily.

“I want to win you a plushie,” he grins. The elder pushes him away with a laugh.

“What’s with that? Aren’t I supposed to be the one winning you the plushie, since I’m older?” Yeonjun asks, crossing his arms fondly. 

“No, I want to do something cool for you too,” Soobin shakes his head with a pout. He decides to stand up straight as well, asserting his height for additional measure, before the other gives in.

“Okay, okay, my knight in shining armour. Do your best,” Yeonjun smiles, leaning back against the adjacent machine.

Half an hour later, after many attempts, and many more coins spent, Soobin finally manages to win Yeonjun a medium-sized bunny plushie.

Wiping the sweat away from his brow, he looks over at the elder for validation.

“You did well, Soobinie,” Yeonjun smiles, jumping to his feet, before taking the toy from the other’s arms.

He examines the bunny closely, then leans over to give Soobin a kiss on the temple.

Soobin flushes.

“We’re in public!” he cries, as the other doubles over laughing.

“Okay, okay. Since this bunny looks like you, I’ll do this instead,” Yeonjun smiles, before giving the plushie a kiss square on the lips instead.

Somehow, Soobin flushes harder.

As they walk out of the arcade, fingers linked, Soobin frowns for a moment, before leaning over and bumping the other with his shoulder.

“You know…it’s unfair that you kissed that bunny so much,” he says, eyebrows furrowed.

Yeonjun looks up at him, surprised.

“You…you can kiss the real thing again when we get home,” Soobin mumbles quietly, before his boyfriend smiles back, face radiant.


End file.
